Halo 2 the fall of Earth
by Sir Cloud
Summary: Will M.c be able to save earth from the Covenant assault?
1. Halo the fall of Earth

Halo 2 the fall of earth. Chapter 1:  
  
Halo 2 the fall of Earth:  
  
"Masterchief Sir!" "We got two Covenant ships approaching." Corp.Endosa said. M.c walked over to the rail gun mantled on the side of the civilian building. It was a dark starry night and the Covenant led there assault on earth. Jackals scouted the area. M.c fired crushing the foe, there purple blood sprayed up the wall, the power of the gun blasted the bird like creature into a cracked wall, the body decapitated. M.c turned his attention to the two Cov ships. He fired at the bottom of one. It slowly headed towards the building flames, burning away the back of the huge vessel. "Shit! Sir run!" The corporal ran to the exit. M.c took out his two SMG'S and jumped of the building. The ship exploded loudly into the building rubble collided down crushing the small squealing Grunts under it. Debris showered down making it hard to see. M.c saw the Corporals mangled body under a piece of rubble, his blood poured out into a puddle and ran down the gutter. M.c shook his head. "Masterchief Elites!" Cortana warned him. Three jumped down with laser swords. M.c fired one down, and shot ones head off, it spurted blood out across the battle field its lifeless body fell to a halt. M.c activated a plasma grenade and threw it on the Elites knee, the Elite cried out and ran in circles. M.c watched it blow into the misty sky. M.c jumped aboard a lonely Ghost and hovered to a marine's position. They where in a Warthog blasting away at a Jackal force. The passenger was burnt by the plasma and rolled motionlessly out the seat. Blood dripped of the side of the jeep. The gunner ripped the jackals to purple meat. A blood soaked wall exploded and M.c was blown of his Ghost. He was shocked for a moment and he was greeted by a large Brute. He dodges its melee knife connected to his fuel rod cannon. He got up and whacked the Brute across the face. It spat out blood across M.c's visor. M.c divided for the battle rifle he acquired it and scope in. He shot at his face blinding him. M.c held down the button. He felled it finally.  
  
"Great one!" Cortana said. "Thanks." M.c smeared the blood off his visor. The warthog was a burning wreck. The crew crumpled around the burning ,metal. "Just blood left.." M.c muttered. M.c trotted across the marooned streets, the head lights blinked ,it started to rain hard. He saw Cov ships flying overhead .He got to an operating Infirmary outside of the battle. "You all right?" He heard from a bunker. "Medics!" One marine cried. Sergeant Johnson was near a group of bloody, decaying marines. "We've lost lots of them Sir." Johnson said. M.c nodded. Johnson ran up to a marine position one marine was on the chain gun not for long. A Cov ship's turret rapidly targeted him, he fell of the side of the building. His burnt body crushed into the ground. The Jackals laughed. M.c took up the gun. 


	2. Covenant's approach the second

Halo 2 the fall of Earth. Chapter 2: Covenant's approach:  
  
M.c put in some clips. "It's time." He locked onto a retreating Jackal, he shot it down its plasma shield exploded in a ray of blue light, its body jerked forwards. A shadow (Covenant Warthog) hovered to the marines building it wiped out the infantry force with its gun turret on the back and the passenger's fierce plasma rifle. M.c aimed at the driver the rapid bullet's led the driver to his mangled death. The passenger was shot down by the overwhelming marines and M.c took out the whole vehicles burning the Elite gunner to a flaming corpse.  
  
"We got cov!" a marine shouted, got wiped out by a swooping ghost. M.c shot it down without a problem. "Quick Sir a pelican will drop you off to the nearest position where the marines need help." The pelican V-19 landed. In the medic room in the ship where wounded marines. M.c jumped a board and fired at the Cov ground troops.  
  
V-19 was shot on the left wing. "Where going down!" The driver cried. M.c activated his jet pack, unluckily for the driver and marines the front exploded. M.c covered his face and jumped out. The pelican was going to Washington to protect the white house and important places. "Better call in another-" "No Cortana I have a better idea." He flew off over the ocean, the water riveted and curled. The stars gleaming and rain pit-patting on the sea floor. "Better hurry."  
  
He launched of into the night. He saw blasting visions and loud bangs and noises. A cov ship exploded into a building setting the night on fire. M.c landed near a warthog and infirmary section. Tents where propped up and beds. Doctors gathered round. "Come on, come on marine." "AHH! It burns!" He cried. A technician repaired a ghost and another on the warthog. M.c boarded the Warthog with marines. He guided the plasma chain gun. They stopped by a huge Cov ship. M.c targeted the brutes, which leapt and smashed there way through the marine force. Elites got the Warthog, it flipped over and one marine was crushed to his bloody death. M.c took out his frag and lobbed it straight at the Cov. Blowing away the whining Grunts. "AHHHHH!!" They screamed. One Elite laughed the other smacked him over the head. M.c charged in head first guns blazing, the Cov had no idea and there shields blasted away, they fell dead and sudden. More soon! 


	3. Mc the saviour

Chapter three: M.c the saviour:  
  
V-19 had failed to reach Washington. M.c had flown over to protect the overwhelmed group of marines there. "Sir seven cov dropships are inbound head over to coordinates 22/4/75." "On my way." M.c at that second had walked away from a deciphered ghost. Burning furiously the blaze scarring his suit. "Cortana upload the coordinates into my tracking system." "O.k." His suit bleeped. Cortana guided his jetpack to the location. All M.c could see was blazing fires burning battlefields and marines proceeding in Warthog's. M.c caught his eye on the 7th dropship. It was loaded with 4 brutes. M.c activated a plasma grenade. He lunged it straight into the passenger section. One Brute jumped out to a rather long and painful death... The back exploded in a gigantic roar blowing off the passenger section sending tons of mangled Brutes flying across the battlefield. "One's down major." "Nice" he replied. The cockpit of the dropship tipped down to a force of spec-op Grunts and Jackals. "Shit!!!" A grunt fled, only to be hurled to the ground by the huge bulk of the dropship. The force was annihilated only blue and purple corpses flattened across the gravel. Blood sprayed up the street. "Sir where losing ARRAGH!!" the COM link broke away. M.c pelted forwards. He got there a marine force was retreating behind a rubble of cement and vehicle parts. The dropships (well the remaining of them) landed , all assortments of the covenant jumped out. "This is gunna be a long day." M.c muttered.  
  
He picked up the gallant mortar launcher and positioned himself near the marines. The incoming Cov force was huge. The mortar rounds ripped up the front weak line of the Cov. The highly trained Spec-op Elites charged out from the rotting bodies which where just obliterated by M.c. M.c dropped the launcher and equipped the new improved Assault rifle the battle rifle. He scoped in 2x and shot down an elite. The bigger, better impact took out the Elites shield making it vulnerable for it to be finished by the marines. The range of the gun was longer. M.c took out the back line as well as some Elites the marines did well with there Battle rifles too. They had taken out a dropship and Elites. A shadow curved in and flanked them upfront point blank and took out ten marines, the powerful plasma turret ripped up there fleshy meat and the passenger took a few out at the short range. "Scum bags" M.c said top himself. He shot the side rapidly the Shadow was merely taking out the marines. The mechanics of the machine was shown and M.c hit the engine. The back set alight and exploded, only the passenger escaped only to be greeted by marines. "ARRR!" blood spurted from his chest area. He lay in a puddle of blood, the marines trampled over the dead bodies proceeding deeper into the heart of the covenant assault. With master chiefs help they had the advantage unlike before. Pelicans flew by unloading supplies and Marines. They were Fully. 


	4. The final Run

Chapter four: The final Run  
  
M.c geared up and took a Battle Rifle and Sniper from the pelican. It flew of shortly after, they had a descent amount of marines and some warthog's. The Covenant loading ground was a few miles from there position. They had Covenant buses unloading troops, phantoms and dropships. They had all types of Covenant, spec-ops and heavy duty like the Hunters and Brutes. M.c had trust and faith in his loyal marines. They also had heavy duty with RL'S.  
  
They marched down the dusty, destroyed streets of New Mombassa. Flaming houses, building and mangled rotting bodies sprawled across the path ways. Pelicans roared over head and the noise of screaming Covenant fierce and ready for a battle. As they drew nearer Jackals silently trampled along scouting the area for the marines and UNSC forces. Plasma flew across there position from the darkness in front. "Marines assemble position!" a searg shouted. Mortar marines went back with the RL marines and fired there devasting missiles. The cov charged in batting them down, blood sprayed along the street.  
  
Marines shooted rapidly down ripping, tearing up small Grunts to blue crippled bodies. M.c ran in and slashed off a gold elites head with a laser sword blood splattered across M.c's green armoured body. Marines took out the cov buses with the blasting green mortar missiles. Banshee's swooped down pelting the marine force they where outnumbered but still had a chance. "M.c you fight of the spec-ops" Cortana said. "Yeah." He swiped and slashed the black armoured elites. A Brute hit M.c with his fuel rod cannon. "Arrgh!!" M.c fell back and the elites fired the burning fast white plasma into him. A marine shot one his shield blazed, the marines helped M.c. M.c finally got up 3 yellows in health. He stayed back for a bit. The bullets penetrating through there skulls blood dripped of there bodies. They hailed them with plasma. A marine shot down the banshee it lowered and was on fire the metal scrap fell directly into the Cov. The marines had a chance and with there BR's they scoped getting the elites when they where down. They moaned in pain blood puddles forming from there derranged bodies now bleeding manically. M.c gallantly charged the force the marines with RL's fired at the vehicles. Burning recks of titanium alloy lay once in there moving vehicle positions. The marines shot down the grunt force in a bloody brutal effort. M.c changed to shotgun and blew them open guts dropping to the floor, lifeless bodies falling row by row of Cov. The dropships fled to the Cov world the Cov's assault had failed by the last Spartan-ii only known by the name of master chief. The marine force up-roared in cheer. They mopped up the last of the stragglers. Only dead mangle bloody corpses where left behind. They had won this battle but not the biggest to come. "M.c sir! Meet up with the Corporal at the base for plans on the Covenant assault to there planet." A marine explained. M.c nodded. "We will defeat those Covenant." 


	5. The Assault

Chapter Five: The Assault.  
  
M.c and Johnson where in a recked civilian building, they where planning the assault. "We need a lot of marines." Johnson told M.c. "Take them all, we have to defeat them finally." M.c said.  
  
Pelicans loaded marines. They took Warthog's and scorpion tanks.  
  
"Let's go then, hussle marines!" Johnson shouted. M.c and Johnson got aboard a pelican. Longswords roared up ahead and left. M.c connected a LAAG gun onto the end of the Pelican.  
  
"10,000 miles to the Covenant homeworld. Full boost, pronto!" The Pelicans launched from the recked, destroyed town of New Mombassa. The Cov with all there technology had already gotten to there planet. They where ready but where the Covenant ready for them?  
  
They approached fast and landed outside the main base. "A full on attack sir?" Johnson asked. "No, use the snipers first then take out the defensive turrets then head on in there." Cortana told them. The snipers lined up and scoped in, they could see the new Jackal snipers lined up at the top and in defensive position. They fired rounds into the open, the bodies fell down, of the lone jackals blood dripping down the walls of the base. Scorpions opened fire on the plasma turrets. Ghosts flew in pelting the force. "ATTACK!!" They opened fire on them blasting them back by the sheer numbers of the marines. "FRAG OUT!" a frag blew up a ghosts underneath section, the driver was send flying, the ghost shattered into metal. The turrets where out, and the defence offline. They charged in but Prophets and Spec-op elites and Brutes came out the entrance. "Ho! Crap!!" A brute charged a marine ripping him into fleshy meat, sliced into too.  
  
The BR bullets flung down from there position imbedding themselves into the Covenant. Blood pouring down onto the dusty, blood stained ground. It was a tough battle. The snipers took a good spot in a small tree land area to the east. M.c was in a plasma warthog with Sergeant Stacker. He was passenger and Johnson driver. Plasma burnt holes into the vehicles Warthog's and Ghosts blowing all around them, bodies showering blood, and screaming in pain. "Holy shit watch out for the missiles!!" Johnson skidded to the left a missile left a crater and had destroyed what once was a Warthog only burnt steaming bodies and boiling hot melting metal structure of the vehicle.  
  
"Where all gunna die!!!" A Marine screamed then was hit by plasma. "ARRGH!!" he dropped, blood splattering down. "God dammit marines fire your weapons!!" Johnson ordered. Bullets rattled from a LAAG turret blasting back little grunties by the shear power. Bones crushing guts and gore.. The base was on flames chunks of it flowing freely in the air blowing up, debris falling on the battlefield dust blinding the sun. M.c fired at the tougher opponents bringing there shields down to a halt then the marines scoped in on there BR'S and finished them off. Mortar from the Cov side took out a tank. Wraiths appeared from over the hills. There swirling balls of plasma battered there area. Marines being blown away or just being hammered down.  
  
"Set up the wire mines...DO IT!!" The marines yelled. "SIR!!" An engineer placed some C4's and detonated them when the Cov passed. BAM!! Elites where blown sides-ways straight into a bloody mess. Tanks rumbled through and ready RL marines jumped on the sides and blasted away. Covenant blood spurting from dying corpses. Blood spurring out covering the once was yellow rocky ground. "Marines charge!!" Warthog's revved up and ran over them passenger's firing down grunts and such/gunners blasting away with the rail gun until...  
  
"Sir evacuate the area I repeat cov nukes in bound." "Marines retreat!!" Johnson shouted. "Recovering fire!!" A marine was shot down, blood splattered everywhere. All over the battlefield and up the bases wall stained in that position forever remembering the battle. M.c kicked Johnson out of the driver seat and got ready to speed of, Johnson jumped on the gunner.  
M.c charged up full speed and went flying through the dusty doing stunts over hills and rocks. "Quick! To the pelicans!!" The Covenant knew that if they fired the nukes they would also die but so would the humans. The pelicans flew of, but only a few escaped, M.c jumped aboard one, the pelican was hit by the blast and wobbled through the air.  
  
"Can't see a thing." The driver explained. M.c looked back a riveting line of a huge explosion tore up the canyon land, the base was only a explosion in the mist, the Warthogs and tanks left to die... Johnson was blown up to dust and ash, some marines gallantly escaped with there life's. M.c looked back at the horror of the Covenant's chaos for the last time the Cov where also destroyed forever.. just a bloody dessert left. "No!! The marines!!" Cortana cried. "Driver send us back to earth and to the U.N.S.C. Base." M.c informed. "Aye, aye sir." He replied. They full sped from the planet, the seeing the huge devasting explosion. "The Covenant's statistics went a bit wrong there they obliterated them self's and most of are marines the covenant are no-more thanks to there stupid plans." Cortana said. "Idiots..." M.c mumbled. "M.c and his remaining marines jumped of there pelicans they where up roared with shouts screams and laughter of joy and the end of the covenant rain..  
  
The city needed repair, but they where all thankful of M.c's and the marines effort. "Thank you Master Chief you did well." The captain said. "Thanks." He replied. "And Cortana too." He added. M.c and the chip Cortana headed to the U.N.S.C. main base to do more duties amnd save earth from any other threats.  
  
THE END..... (Hope you liked it.) By Sir Cloud 


End file.
